ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Xena (Character)
He is a Ultra comes from the Land of Light and a good friend to One as they play together and study together when they are young .They can perform attack together.He first appeared in Ultraman One episode 1.He has a more hot blooded personality than One. History Young Age He is one of the close friends of Ultraman One and Giga and look up to them as their brother. Ultraman One Series Season 1 He has appeared in the first episode to assist Ultraman One to defeat Spider Zetton and getting a human host to help him live in Earth without difficulties. He also appeared in EpIsolde 4 and episode 8,assisting One and the SACD memebrs in helping the people out from the assaults of Leo and Ace Dark.He later assists One to defeat this two ultras and win the game. He appears in the later episode 9,as one of the main characters.He returns to the Land of Light with One and Giga. He laters to defeat an imposter in order to clear his name. He returns near the end to fight Belial. Movie TBA Personality Xena is hot-blooded and gentle personality as he always stays calm and tries to resolve things in a less violent method.He is a very friendly Ultra and shows a lot of empathy and care for his friends and will go mad and rage for anyone who do something terrible to his friend and developed a sense of hatred unless they show signs of redemption and regret about what they did.Against monsters or evil Ultras who cannot resolve via peaceful methods,he will go with the hard way in order to defeat and end their evil doings.Against his hatred people,he will go berserk and rage,which leads to him unable to think careful and tries to beat them no matter how many things he is beaten.He can be very aggressive when he fights.He is quite smart like One and Giga,who can think of a good strategy when faced with diffCult opponents.He is very cool Ultra. Appearance As an combatant Ultra,he is red and sliver in colour with traces of black colour around his arms and lower legs,which is a pattern which represents his name.He possess the regular color timer and has a circular solar panel like protectors around his color timer that could recharge energy like One.He has a symbol around his abdomen area that represents his name when an Ultra Sign of his is produced. Profile *Age:Same as Ultraman One *Height:48 meters *Weight:35000 tonnes(Armor:40000 tonnes) *Home World:Land of Light *Human Host:Haruto Kenki *Swimming Speed:Mach 10 *Flight Soeed:Mach 5 *Burrowing Speed:Unknown Body features *'Light Time Stone': Like many Ultras,Xena color timer functions like other Ultras. *'Ultra Armor': Xena's armor,resistant to fire and lasers. *'Beam Lamp': Like One,Xena possess a Bema Lamp. *'Eyes': Xena had eyes like the ultras in the Land of Light,his is able to see through the entire spectrum. *'Symbol': Xena has his name on his stomach,represent has loyalist to the Land of Light. *'Protectors': Xena has protectors similar to One but different funtions. Relationships *Ultraman One: Brother *Ultraman Zero: Grand cousin. *Unnamed Father: Father *Unnamed Mother: Mother Techiques and Forms - Armour= Armour Armor Form, his secondly form, Xena can conjure a piece of armor.It may be rocks, buildings, whatever stuff he can absorb.He now posses a armored and powered protectors in his color timer.This forms grants Xena more stronger attacks by 50%. It grants Xena additional 5000 tonnes. *Weight:40,000tonnes. Powers Physical *'Enchanced Chop':A more stronger and Enchanced karate chop attack. *'Enchanced Kick':A more stronger and Enchanced karate kick attack. *'Enchanced Punch':An Enchanced karate punch attack. *'Durability':With an Armour,Xena Ultra Armor and Protectors is more hardened and solid,allow him to withstand any forms of attacks without much trouble but not the strongest attacks. Special Moves *'Marine Xenium Rsy':A more powerful version of Xena Cannon that is rainbow in colour.L,style beam. *'Xena Slash':An energy slash. - UltraFusion= Ultra Fusion Giga can fuse with Xena to become a more powerful force.This form is the same strength as One's Wisdon Form.It represents their friendship. Powers and Abilities *'Rainbowrium Beam':Xena Giga charges his hands with energy and raises it to receive sunlight and crosses bis hands and place it 'X' style,it is powerful enough to defeat strongest monsters and molecular bonds are destroyed into particles. *'Beam Lamp Shot':Xena Giga fires a very powerful ray of energy from its beam lamp,it is the combination of Xena and Giga's beam lamp attack.Capable of hurting an Ultra. *'Timer Pure':Xena Giga releases a very lightbased attack from his color timer and releases the bam made up of light of purity to purify any dark energies in the beings's body,beings of pure evil are burned with this attack and be vanished by it.It is used to bring Ultraman One back to his former self.This attack is used on the friendship the three ultras have. *'Heroic Arrow':Arrow shaped energy blasts,it can purify an area of darkness and converts any dark light into pure light for use. *'Physical attacks':Xena Giga's physical attacks are basically ultra punches and ultra kicks,there includes Ultra Ram,Head Butt and Elbow Cutter.It also includes swinging of the monster legs and throws them,also,it includes lifting of them as well. *'Barrier':Xena Giga can create a very huge barrier to protect himself from any attacks,it can stop the most powerful attacks. *'Lamp Relase':Xena Giga can release a beam of lamp to get other out of others control. *'Teleportation':Xena Giga can teleport short distances or long distances. }} Trivia *In some One episodes, Xena appears to fight on its own without One assistance. *He is shown to have hatred towards Belial as he go berserk when Giga is defeated. *His bonds with Giga is stronger than One as Xena gained a hatred towards One when Giga disappeared. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng